Kakashi's Mission:Take care of Naruto
by xXDia-RoseXx
Summary: Minato and Kushina have to go away for 2 months leaving Naruto in the care of Kakashi and rin only no one knows that hes minato's son, Minato set up this mission to keep naruto safe by pretending that naruto was kakashi's son. How will they survive this?
1. Chapter 1

"No defiantly not. Minato what the hell were you thinking?"Kushina was not impressed with her husband at all, and maybe it was the way she kept glaring at him or even how she would talk to him for a while then refused to even look at him for the rest of the day but Minato knew one thing, he was in very deep trouble.

"I have no choice."He sighed trying not to give into Kushina but that seemed to be a difficult thing to do.

"You-are-the-freaking-Hokage-you-have-many-choices!"She said all in one breathe.

"Not for this one, I have to go. It won't be so bad!"He tried to compromise with her but her glare shut him up.

"And what about Naruto? You know no one knows of him! How in the world are you going to explain to the Raikage about some random child you have brought with you while not giving away that he's your son!"Her cheeks were flushed with anger daring him to speak against her logic.

Many ideas went through his head but he knew better than to voice any of them while she was in this mood.

"And don't you dare say anything about him pretending to only be my son! It was your idea to hide him from the rest of the world!"She gave him another glare and he sighed once more.

"I have too many enemies his life would be in danger."He said for what felt like the thousandth time to her.

"Over my dead body would his life be in danger!"She said flaring up on him

"It all most was."He said softly creating a silence to those words.

"Kushina, we are lucky to even be alive right now. I don't want to waste any time with our Naru but, if the world finds out about him just yet I am afraid that Iwa would come after him!"Kushina turned away from her husband and gave the floor the last of her glares knowing this battle had been lost.

"How long will we be gone?"She said still turned around

"I am afraid two months at the earliest."She gripped her hands tighter trying to contain her anger.

"Two months away from our child, who would look after him? Who would care for him, feed him, love him, sing to him and laugh with him, who would do all of that?"Tears were forming in her eyes with every word she spoke.

"Actually I think I know someone who would love to take care of our son."Minato said with an evil smile upon his face making Kushina who was now drying her eyes look to her husband in a curious wonder.

~~~X

"No defiantly not. Minato-Sensei what the hell were you thinking!"Kakashi Hatake asked angry that his teacher would ask something like this from him.

Minato had a serious case of De Ja vous right at that moment.

"I was thinking that as the Yondaime Hokage my Job is to make proper negotiations with other countries leaders to ensure the safety of our people. Also that you, being my student and one of the few who actually know of my son should be able to accept and handle this _mission._"

Kakashi looked at his sensei in disbelief; he couldn't believe this was being asked of him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but for two months you want me to take care of your son?" He asked hoping that his sensei would laugh and say it was some sort of sick test or a bad practical joke.

He knew Kushina was the Queen of pranks; maybe just maybe her personality was rubbing off on her kind husband.

"That is correct. Rin and yourself can handle this _Mission_ right?"He kept empathising the word Mission to hopefully get it through the young Jonin's head that this wasn't a choice.

"Why can't Rin handle this on her own? She loves children!"Everyone knew that Kakashi was an only child meaning he never had to deal with children before.

"Because, you're going to pretend my son is yours." It took kakashi a second to catch on.

"What?" He said anger showed in his one visible eye.

"It's simple really! No one knows about Naruto being my son and everyone knows that you and Rin have been married for a good year and we have all heard her talking about how she would love a child of her own so why not pretend it actually happened?"Minato had a look in his eyes to made Kakashi want to smack his Sensei silly for thinking up this stupid idea.

"No... this isn't going to work. Everyone will question how she was perfectly un-pregnant one day then now has a child the next. Sensei I really don't see how this is going to work." He was desperate now, he knew Rin had wanted a child and he knew that his sensei must also be pretty desperate if he was resorting to something like this.

"Actually I think it's a brilliant idea."Said a voice from the door making Kakashi grow pale.

"Of course you would."He said as Rin walked into the room caring baby Naruto in her arms.

"I think this would be a good chance to see if we can handle being parents before we even consider having a child."She said sternly to kakashi who was trying to regain his composure.

"Does Kushina know about this?"His trump card, if there was one thing his Sensei was scared of it was an angry Kushina who didn't like one of his bad ideas.

"Actually I do." She said coming into the room

"And I am not that happy with it either, but since you and Rin will be watching him then I know everything will be okay." Damn it! There went any hope of fighting he had left.

Once Kushina was on Minato's side it was a definite win from there on out, mostly because those who went against the red head either ended up in the hospital for a long time or are no longer alive to tell you their tale.

"Fine! But Minato, Kushina here's my deal."He said making sure he had their full attention.

"When you both return from this trip, you are to tell the village just who this child actually belongs to."He said giving them a hard stare.

"That could easily put my child's life in danger Kakashi."He said sadly

"Then it's your job as parents to make sure that the danger doesn't happen. You can't let the attack from the Kyuubi ruin the family you still have. No one knows about the Kyuubi being sealed with in both Kushina and Naruto and as the Hokage you can make sure that it stays that way."He looked at the two and saw them exchange a glance but agreed to his terms.

"Very well, when we return we will do as you say, are you happy now?" He asked Kakashi who smiled a wicked grin underneath his mask.

"Not entirely, I'll have another punishment for you when you return Sensei."He said making Kushina laugh until she got a glare form Kakashi.

"Don't you worry I'll have something planed out for you as well."He said smoothly

"I'd like to see you try it."She said accepting the challenge.

"Then as of the end of the week you will have Naruto as your own. Please take care of him!"Minato begged looking mostly to Rin.

"I swear nothing will harm him."She said looking at her husband

"I promise I won't harm him." kakashi said gaining a look form Kushina that said his life depended on those words. Kakashi sighed for what felt like the tenth time that night, it was going to be a long two months.

**A/N: SO I decided to make Rin alive and Married to Kakashi. I love that pair I'm sorry ^.^; I was at work and I thought this up so I hope you guys like it. Obito is obviously dead and as sad as that is I didn't want to change that too much. The Kyuubi being inside both Kushina and Naruto: In the Manga and maybe in the Anime..? Not sure on that one, Minato said that he only sealed half of the Kyuubi inside of Naruto since it was too big and the other half inside of himself. Well I made it that he sealed half into his son and the other into his wife and somehow ended up surviving. Please don't kill me for making it like that it just seemed to come out better that way for me. Okay so my Rant of explanations is over I don't own anything here at all just my imagination but lately I don't think I own that either. :P Well Enjoy and don't forget to R&R!xxxDR**


	2. First day

Rin was jumping around the room in excitement today was apparently the day the child Naruto was suppose to come and live with them for two months. Kakashi was dreading it with every passing day. Though Rin constantly tried to make him excited about it and change his dark mood, it all most seemed impossible to get him happy about this. There was a knock at the door and Rin raced to greet the Hokage and his red headed wife.

"Now promise me you will take good care of my Naru-chan."Kushina said straight to Rin who nodded her head in agreement.

"Nothing will happen to him, he will be perfectly happy here."She smiled a big grin to the mother who smiled back while turning her attention on the Jounin who looked like he would rather be anywhere other than where he was.

"Nothing better happen to him or so help me..."She said trailing off leaving his imagination to fill in the blanks on what Kushina just might do to him.

"As Rin said nothing will happen to him, I am going to be an ANBU very soon, therefore nothing can get past me...Alive." He said seriously to the angry or rather worried mother.

"Nothing better get past you."She mumbled under her breath in which Kakashi chose to ignore.  
>"Now, now Kakashi, Kushina lets not fight."Minato said trying to defuse a potential disaster.<p>

"Let me remind you Minato, this is your entire fault."It seemed that Kushina had still not forgiven her husband for accepting this trip to the land of Lightening.

"I agree, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be stuck with this-"He closed his mouth after Kushina gave him a look of anger that spoke of his death.

"Now kakashi-kun."She said rather too sweetly. "As a new father you are expected to love the child. Isn't that right Minato." Fear crept into Minato's eyes as her attention turned onto him once more.

"Ah, that's correct Kushina-chan." He said smiling an awkward smile at her.

"Good now that we're all clear on this aren't you guys supposed to be leaving soon?" kakashi said but regretted it instantly.

"Do you really want us gone that badly? I'm hurt! After all I am leaving my precious child in your care, don't I get a chance to say good bye to him before I leave?" She was being sarcastic and everyone knew it, though they all knew better than to question her.

"Stay as long as you like Kushina-san." Rin said sweetly since the two of them had always gotten along well.

"Why thank you Rin-chan! At least someone here knows how to treat me with respect."The two boys rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Kakashi is right though, we really must go. It is going to take us a while to get to the land of lightening; we should start as soon as we can."She glared at her husband but nodded her head in acceptance knowing that he was right.

"Nothing better happen to him!"She said before giving Naruto a kiss on the forehead and whispering her loves and goodbyes to him. Minato kissed him as well gave his love and patted his blonde hair.

"Be good Naruto." Though the baby only smiled and cooed at him. "We have left you a list of everything you will need and some money for when or if you run out of stuff."Minato said patting Kakashi on the shoulder.

"Good luck." He said to him making him crankier than he all ready was.

"Right."Kakashi said under his breath. When the couple left, Rin still holding onto Naruto while smiling brightly gave Kakashi a happy tearful look.

"We can do this."She said to him in which he didn't respond not wanting to upset her because he himself wasn't actually that sure.

When everything had settled down Kakashi started to notice that Naruto hadn't cried once since his parents left him, and that fact alone had started to change his attitude towards the blonde infant. Though everyone knows that babies cry at some point.

"It's been three hours."Kakashi said to Rin who was panicking by this point.

"I don't know what's wrong with him!"She had tried everything from feeding him to putting him down for a nap meaning there was one job left to check and it wasn't their favourite one.

"He would..."kakashi mumbled under his breath after smelling the infant for a moment.

"Do you know how to change a diaper?"He asked Rin who smiled a little but didn't look quite sure of herself.

"Well, I kinda know the basics of it..But I haven't actually ever had to do it." She said nervously.

Kakashi inwardly groaned, this wasn't going to work out and he knew it. After some mistakes, powder flying everywhere, Naruto screaming louder when Rin put the diaper on too tight and having to take it off and fix it at least 3 times, Naruto's diaper was finally changed and the baby had fallen asleep.

"I thought he would never shut up!"Kakashi said angrily looking at the now sleeping blond. Rin smiled awkwardly trying to think of something that wouldn't upset her husband.

"Well doesn't he look like an angel sleeping like that?"She said in awe looking down at Naruto.

"Yeah, A pure angel."Kakashi grumbled out at her while walking away looking for something entertain himself. While Naruto slept everything seemed to go back to a normal peaceful quiet that kakashi enjoyed thoroughly. Smiling to himself he silently hoped Naruto would sleep all day and all night! Though wishes rarely come true.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked Rin who was carrying Naruto in her arms whispering things to him.

"I'm waking him up."She said in a matter-of-fact way. Kakashi couldn't help but look at her in confusion.

"And may I ask why?"His eye had confusion held in it Rin could obviously see that.

"Well, I read in a book that if the child sleeps too much during the day he won't sleep at night. Do you really want to stay up all night with him?"She asked him seriously but he just propped his head back in annoyance on the couch before saying

"No, but I don't particularly want to stay up all day with him!"Rin chose to ignore that comment as Naruto started to wake up and begin his crying.

"I think he's hungry this time."Rin seemed to be surer of herself now than she was before and Kakashi couldn't help but notice this.

"While the blonde run-angel. I mean angel, was sleeping did you do some research on babies?"Kakashi caught himself before calling Naruto the blonde runt.

"Yeah, I found some great books in the library about raising children!"Rin beamed at him but he just sighed.

When Naruto was finished with his bottle Rin placed him on the floor where some toys were spread around.

While he played he made noises of happiness and just plain nonsense that made Rin smile, and even Kakashi smiled once or twice but refused to admit it.

And though the first day was long the couple knew that it was far from over when midnight struck and Naruto wanted to play.

**I`m leaving it there for tonight or today? I`m not sure right now! It`s all most 4 in the morning give me some credit here! My laptop has decided to switch all the buttons on me so my question mark is not here it should be and the quotation marks are now nonexistent. Don`t ask me how or why it just has happened. =.= Any ways sorry for it taking so long! If there are any funny ideas message me I want to make this as amusing as possible but also would like some fact, Naruto is just a baby so nothing too grown up for him here it`s all mostly about kakashi and Rin. Any who I`m going to start on another chapter for a diff story but don`t forget to R&R! xxxDR**


	3. Wake up calls at 4AM

It had been a few days since Naruto was left with Kakashi and Rin and it finally seemed as if things were settling in.

"Is it ready yet.."Kakashi groaned for the fourth time to Rin who was mixing the formula for Naruto.

"All most, it has to be just right or he will only scream louder. Why don't you pick him up for a while?"Kakashi could hear an edge to Rin's voice that hadn't been there earlier.

Unlike himself Rin was all into taking care of Naruto. She said something along the lines of '_it's a mother's instinct_' or something like that. It all started last night...

**Flashback**

"_Kakashi, Naruto's calling for you." It was four in the morning and both of them were tired._

"_No, I'm pretty sure he's calling for you." kakashi mumbled half in his sleep._

"_I took care of him last night it's your turn."Her voice was flat and demanding. Kakashi sat up in bed glaring at the clock that kept flashing 4:05 AM. It had been five minutes and Naruto's voice had only grown louder._

"_He screams like his mother." kakashi said under his breath and still refusing to rise out of bed._

"_You should be nice to Kushina-san. You know she has the ears of the devil, actually at this moment in time she's probably making a list of all the horrible things you have done to her child. Plus she is probably adding in all the name callings to her and Minato-sensei. So please no harsh words about them. Okay?"Kakashi could only stare at her before the proper word came to him lips._

"_What?" He continued to look at her before she rolled over groaning in annoyance. 4:11 the clock had flashed yet again._

"_I don't know. I'm too tired to deal with this. It's your turn. Deal with it." She said with her face down in the pillow trying to keep her eyes shut hoping that she wouldn't lose sleep if they were closed_

"_Fine then." He looked at the clock once more 4:15, this had better be important. When Kakashi got to the room Naruto was staying in he turned the light on hoping to see the tiny child half asleep by now after crying some but was unsurprised to see him glaring at the Silver haired, masked soon-to-be-ANBU._

"_I'm sorry your majesty, I didn't mean to keep you waiting."He knew he was being harsh but Naruto was a baby and babies can't understand anything we say right? Naruto screamed again in response making kakashi groan and pick him up._

"_Are you hungry? Diaper? Play? What!" finally figuring out that it was none of the above and he was just being fussy Kakashi sat down in the rocking chair and just let the baby play with his fingers and make sounds at Kakashi._

"_Right, that's so interesting. I see so that's what happened. Uh-huh I'll be sure to tell her." Kakashi said in response to the babbling even though he had absolutely no clue just what he was saying. After some time the baby started to fall back to sleep, so taking this as a clue kakashi carried him back to his crib and stepped out of the room after turning off the light hoping to finish his sleep before morning truly came. He smiled at how cute the child did look, so much like his teacher but screamed like a banshee. Truly Kushina-san's child. _

_He thought all was safe until he heard it, the most horrible sound to him at this moment in the entire world. Naruto crying. Slumping his shoulders he stalked back to the room turned to light back on and glared at the child._

"_Don't want to sleep alone tonight?" Naruto looked up at him with big blue eyes that had tears coating the edges threatening to fall if Kakashi left again._

"_How about we make a deal little man."He said to the child who didn't move at all. "I need you to hold tight for a little bit and then we can all sleep properly." Naruto just gripped and ungripped his hands but that as about it. Thinking about this kakashi smiled at Rin's brilliant plan to put wheels on the crib in case it needed to be moved. Pushing the crib from behind he lead the baby to their room, placing it right by their bed._

"_Kakashi what are you doing?"Rin asked not even looking up._

"_I'm making it easier for all of us to get some sleep. Naruto told me to tell you that he was lonely and wanted to sleep with us tonight."Kakashi smiled sleepily knowing that the silence meant the baby had gone back to sleep._

"_Whatever, we both know that Naruto can't talk."She was never a morning person and that thought alone made him laugh slightly._

"_Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to you."He said in a weak defence but that seemed to upset his tired Rin._

"_Well it looks like he will be the only one talking to you from now on."He knew she wasn't serious so he laughed at her some more._

"_All right, good night."She didn't answer him so he just smiled and fell back to sleep._

**Flash back over**

"Fine..."He wandered over to the chair Naruto was squirming in and picked him up.

"Your breakfast will be ready soon so don't cry."Naruto didn't seem to care as he cried louder.

"Is it ready yet!"Kakashi asked again to Rin who as putting the top on the bottle.

"Yes. Here you go!"She passed it to Kakashi who helped give the baby his bottle.

"Tilt it upwards a little so he can drink it better."She said grabbing his hand and lifting both the bottle and his arm upwards for Naruto.

"See? He's happy now." She smiled at him.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven for last night?"He asked hesitantly hoping he wasn't going to anger her again.

"Not quite, after this you will make my breakfast and maybe just maybe after that I'll forgive you."She said with a mischievous grin before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"As you wish."He could only say keeping his eyes on her while Naruto looked at them both with his big blue eyes that looked back between them both before he dropped the bottle from his mouth and laughed a weird laugh.

"You see, he does want to talk to you." Rin could only smile.

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! And I am on cloud nine! Your reviews have been fantastic and I loved every one of them! This chapter is written with no sleep for a whole day so I tried to bring in the tiredness of a long night for Rin and Kakashi. I myself don't have any children so i am only going on what Parenting class has told me in high school with this story. So there are probably things that I will make mistakes on. If you have any ideas on something's that should happen to this couple let me know! I would love to hear them! Don't forget to review!xx**


	4. Tales of old, Silent words to Rin

Kakashi tried to hide it. The way he would watch other parents and try to copy their moves, actions, way of carying themselves and speaking to their children. Sighing to himself kakashi decided to call it a day and go home.

"How was your spying?" Rin said automaticaly making kakashi roll his eye.

"I wasn't spying. I was showing Obito all the amazing parents in this village. Nothing more nothing less."He hated the fact that she could see through him.

"Well did _Obito _pick up on some tips to deal with this problem of ours?"Rin smiled at him while holding a distracted Naruto in her arm while the other was placed calmly upon her hip.

"Actually he did. Here, this might help."Pulling out a round plastic circle that made Rin raise her eyebrows.

"And that thing is?" She was confused and that surprised him.

"I thought you were studying up on this guy! Its a teething ring tonight when he cries we'll give him this and it should shut him up." Rin looked away in embarasment since slowly but surly Kakashi was proving to know more about this child than she was.

"Obito probably would have made an amazing father..."There was a silence that followed in the room making them feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Rin, I-" He started but was interupted by a shreik when naruto dropped his soother to the floor.

"Now now it's going to be okay."She picked it up and wandered towards the kitchen to clean it, but not before passing the child to Kakashi.

"Your kinda mom, aunt? I don't know what you would call her! But, she's probably pretty angry at me."Naruto stopped crying for a moment to look up at the grown man.

"You know you should try talking to her once and a while. I do enjoy these conversations but she needs to know she's doing all right as well."Naruto just made some noises at him.

"She's trying so hard any one could see that. Did you know you had another uncle? His name was Obito. He likes to watch you every once and a while". Naruto was no longer paying attention to Kakashi but pulled on his shirt a bit.

"Obito was a great man who loved Auntie I guess I will call her, with all of his heart. Though she probably didn't realize it until he died. I fell for her a while after, Obito made me promise to protect her and that's part of the reason I care so much about her but..."He trailed off though this time Naruto's blue eyes were watching him, he took a deep breath and smiled.

"It was her charm and kindness that really won me over. The way she was unafraid to say what was on her mind and the way she always put others before herself. I know she must miss him, I know I do!" Naruto was still staring at him with wide innocent eyes.

Rin was standing behind the kitchen door listening to every word that kakashi had said tears brimming her eyes. Yes she did miss Obito and on days like today Obito would have made her look smarter than him just to make her feel better. Though she knew Kakashi wouldn't do that often-probably because he didn't quite know how-he still had created a bond with the child he once refused to acknowledge at all.

They had only been a family for a month and already Kakashi was proving that being a father was something he just might be able to do. Taking a deep breath she turned around and walked through the door smiling at her boys holding the soother in her hands. When Naruto saw it he started to wiggle around in Kakashi's arms making them both smile.

"Here you go little one, Dinner should be ready in a little bit go clean up."Rin bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

Kakashi was stunned for a moment therefore all he could do was stare.

"What? Naruto told me you needed a kiss to pick you back up. I'm not mad at you; I don't think I know how to be truly mad at you anymore. So just go take a shower and be back here in a few, kay?"She smiled at them both Naruto looking as innocent as ever sucking on is favorite toy.

Silently he was thanking the child for listening to his request and talking to Rin, even though he knew it just as well as she did that the boy had not uttered a single word in the exchange between his arms and hers. He was happy though all the same.

**Wow! Sorry guys! I know it's been a while but life just caught up to me! And to make matters worse I gave you a short chapter! T~T Please forgive me! Any ways this is a sweet slow one I am going to say Naruto is about 9-10 months seeing as Minato wouldn't have given away a new born baby right away and taking off to a different country ( He's not that stupid! Kushina would probably kill him for even suggesting something like that!)I am constantly doing little tad bits of research for this story my mom is kinda getting suspicious of me. Therefore making us have awkward conversations, so there's my excuse for putting it off for a while! Needed to get her off my back! Please don't forget to R&R I will be writing more don't worry! xxxDR**


	5. Naruchans first word Ka?

_With Minato and Kushina in the land of lightening._

"Minato, I want to go home." It was the third time she had said that to him this hour making that the 1000th time this long month.

"I do to but you know we can't. Things are still shaky here with the war just fully ending and all. We need to ensure the full safety of our village Kushina, you know that." He sighed in to his hand while pushing a golden lock out of his eyes.

"Yes but what about the safety of our child!"She knew she was over reacting but she felt the need to get it through his head that they left their one and only child there alone with a young couple to take care of him.

"You also know that the safety of our child means as mush to me as the safety to our village. Both will be fine and both are safe right now. Kakashi is doing the best he can and don't worry! Rin is there to take care of both of them if anything should happen!"

"Nothing better happen because if it does..."She let her voice trail off as her mind turned plotting the vengeful things she would do to his students should they let her down. Minato could only chuckle softly at her in response.

_Mean while back in Kanoha..._

"AHH-chu!" Kakashi sneezed into his shoulder. "I think someone's talking about me...ugh..." He looked around for his wife and shrugged when he saw she wasn't there to answer him.

"Kakashi! I thought you said that plastic ring would work!" Rin's voice called from the stairway.

"It does if you keep giving it to him. I heard today that you were suppose to freeze it first, huh.."He had forgotten to give her that little piece of information.

Rin had heard his comment though making her angrily grab a hold of Naruto and storm down the stairs.

"Why did you leave that little bit out! It might have helped him with his aching tooth!" Naruto had just got his first tooth and screamed to let the world know how much it hurt.

"Well, now you know so I don't really see what the problem is."She rolled her eyes at him and walked towards the freezer where the ring would freeze for the night so hopefully they could get some sleep.

"You would miss the problem in this.."She sighed but knew there was no point in arguing.

"You agree as well don't you Naru-chan."She said sweetly to the baby who was just looking around the room.

"Has he said anything interesting lately to you?"They both knew all the boy could do was coo and make little noises but it made them feel better to think they heard speech from him.

"Just the normal. He tells me about his day and the things he sees nothing too crazy, but I like that about him he's simple and kind. Knows how to listen to me and respect me."She knew she had gotten off topic but actually didn't care at this point in time.

"Ahh I understand. When I talk to him he at least doesn't nag me or tell me to do things that I don't want to do. He doesn't talk about his day too much but rather listened to me talk about mine."Kakashi was holding her gaze with his own.

"Oh does he now? And how was your day Kakashi?" She was grinning now.

"It was good!"He was standing now Naruto was placed safely in his high chair and his eyes wide at the amount of noise being made by his family.

While they were carrying on Naruto had become accustomed to the noise and started to laugh and smile. Finally at the peak of their arguing they turned swiftly to the child and paused.

"Did you hear that?" Kakashi asked his eye widened in shock.

"I think so but I might be crazy..."Rin was just as shocked as he was.

"Naru-chan..."She had stepped closer towards him and ruffled up his hair.

"Will you try and say that again?"

He looked between the both of them opened his mouth and it happened.

"Ka." Rin and Kakashi smiled. The small boy has heard the name so often that his first words ended up being Ka.

"Kushina isn't going to like this is she?" Kakashi asked Rin quietly and she smiled rather awkwardly.

"No, I don't think she will..." They both laughed softly and picked Naruto back up. He yawned softly so they knew nap time would be right around the corner.

"It's only 2 you should hold him off for a little longer."Kakashi said to her but she shook her head and looked down at the now sleeping boy.

"To be honest with you I'm down for a nap as well..."She yawned making kakashi smile from underneath his mask.

"Why don't we do this together?" He pointed at Naruto and she agreed. After putting the baby to sleep they both went to their own bed happily.

"When I get up remind me to kill you."She said randomly from her pillow

"And why should I do something like that?"He said in response.

"Because you were Naruto's first word..."She laughed so quietly hoping that Kakashi hadn't heard it but knew he had.

"You're just jealous! But if it makes you feel better than fine..."She muttered something that sounded like a good before they both fell asleep.

**Hey there everyone! My hands are having issues typing tonight blah! -_-; any ways I hope you enjoy this chapter I was afraid the orange might haunt me if I didn't get it up fast enough ;) but I'm sorry its another short one but I though it was cute ^^ enjoy the chapter everyone! xxxDR**


	6. Missions and Fevers

"You have a what?" Rin tried to hide the panic in her voice but was failing miserably.

"A mission thats right, ANBU requires my services therefore you know I cannot say no." He was right of course, when ANBU asked you to do something you didn't much have the choice, unless of course your teacher and friend was the Hokage than just maybe you got to be a bit choosy.

Though Minato wasn't here and Danzo was running the show even if it is just for a while.

"I don't trust him kakashi, what if he finds out about Naru-chan here what will I do then!"This time she didn't bother hiding her fears.

"You will do all you can to protect him. Kushina is a bigger threat to us than Danzo ever will be. If anything should ever happen to her precious Naruto goodness help us as well as the one who inflicted the damage." Kakashi shook his head making his hair sway.

"I won't be gone long. It's an A ranked mission I promise." She put Naruto into his jumper and stepped closer to kakashi.

"Do you swear it on your life?" She placed her head upon his chest listening to his heartbeat through his ANBU uniform.

"No, I swear it on ours. It's not just my life any more isn't that right Naruto?" Rin was surprised to hear these kinds of words coming from his mouth.

Naruto just happily jumped around while saying his only word "Ka, Ka!" Rin laughed to mask the tears that were threatening to fall.

"He really likes your name." She said refusing to look at him knowing if she did she would just fall apart right there.

"Soon he will like yours just as much if not better." Kakashi heard the tap on the window indicating it was time to leave.

"After all Rin, I'm no good with children." She laughed finally looking at him his eyes softened and she kissed him hoping, begging it wouldn't be the last one.

"Come home to me, us. Please."He nodded his head before putting his Dog mask over his face his eyes loosing most emotion.

"I will, wait for me." And he was gone.

Later that evening while Naruto was napping Rin was allowed some alone time to cry, laugh and silently watch the sleeping child as he dreamt of sweet dreams.

She knew she needed to distract her mind from Kakashi all together. So when Naruto awoke she placed him back into the jumper and cleaned the house singing a little tune while Naruto watched her silently.

"Don't you want to sing Naru-chan?" She asked him but he was dead quiet making Rin worry some. Finally after some time she decided to see what might be the problem. Pulling him out of his jumper he started to squirm and cry making her worry more than before.

_Kakashi where are you when I need you the most! _ She thought to herself placing her hand upon his forehead she felt the burn Naruto was sick...

**Bit of a cliffy :P I thought I would try and spice it up a little but not lose that family sweet touch that I enjoy writing with. Oh and a jumper thingy if your wondering.. When my little bro was a baby we use to put him in this seat thing and i had springs it was attached to a door and he would jump in it. It amuses them whiel you get stuff done :P ButI'm sorry all of my chapters have been short but I'm supposed to work in a few hours so sleep is needed! Well enjoy this one for now another should be up by tomorrow ^_^ please R&R! xxxDR**


	7. Kakashi's mission:Rin afraid!

Rin was afraid, and that was an emotion she had almost believed to have been beaten out of her. Fear, after the war, after the death of Obito, after nearly watching her Sensei and his family die by the Kyuubi's hands or rather Claws she never thought she would be afraid again. Though Naruto was sick and she didn't quite know what to do.

As a medical Ninja she was suppose to know everything about health and healing but she didn't. She knew how to extract poison from a dyeing comrade as well as recovering their life with her chakra before it had the chance to leave to the afterlife, and she knows how to heal almost any injury! But healing babies was never something she was taught.

Feeling the silent child's forehead once more she realized that it was warmer this time.

"Kakashi where are you right now..." She whispered before biting down upon her lip hard hoping the pain would distract her from the tears that were threatening to fall. _ Kakashi, I need you..._

_***Kakashi_

Kakashi was sitting upon the branch watching his target move about their room. His partners Eagle, Badger, Snake and Turtle were perched beside him silently planning their own ways to attack.

"I think we should strike him dead on! Any other way would be unyouthfull!" Turtle on the other hand had to tell the world his plan of attack.

"Right, why don't we keep watch just for a bit longer..." The others nodded in agreement towards Kakashi's statement.

"That there is why you are my rival! With your cool attitude I could-" Turtle never got to finish his sentence before Kakashi's hand shot up to silence him.

"He's realized we're watching him." Eagle stated calmly, Leave it to a Hyuga.

"If turtle could have shut his mouth maybe he wouldn't have."Snake whispered angrily.

"No. He realized we were here long before Turtle opened his mouth." Kakashi said.

"What is our plan of action Dog?"Badger asked his dark eyes shining through the mask.

Kakashi looked at his target realizing quickly that not only did he know they were there but he knew where they were exactly.

"Get down!" He whispered loud enough for them to jump to safety and prepare to attack.

"The plan Dog! What is the plan!" kakashi didn't even have to think.

"Search, question and destroy. Get as many answers as you can than destroy the evidence." Everyone nodded in agreement before separating their separate ways.

Jumping through the window kakashi landed gracefully in front of his target.

"A dog mask from ANBU. You must be the legendary copy Ninja." Slipping his Hitai-ate up revealing his Sharingan Kakashi got to work.

"I am honoured that you know my name , and to show that I'm going to do something new." Before kakashi had the chance though to start his actions he was kicked in the chest by his target.

"You're getting soft Mr. Copy Nin; maybe those rumours about your strength are just that, rumours."He laughed a laugh so stupid Kakashi had to hold himself together instead of pounding him to the ground.

"Maybe they are maybe they aren't either way I'll still get what I want." Kakashi ignored the pain that was forming in his chest. Maybe he was right though, with taking care of Naruto and living a happy life with Rin just maybe he was getting weaker.

"Kakashi!" Turtle had yelled from across the room. While dealing with his own battle he still had time to wake the dozing ANBU from his thoughts. "Pay attention or you'll be killed! Then who would take care of Naruto as well as be my eternal rival?" Kakashi didn't have time to think about how Gai knew about their sensei's son or that kakashi had him at all! The target was attacking with Knives?

"Don't know any Justu?" Kakashi scoffed at the man who scowled and threw one of the knives nearly hitting him.

"Don't underestimate me boy." He said grinning slightly.

"Wind Style: Shielded breeze!" kakashi shouted making the proper hand signs but knew that wind style was not his preference meaning he had to end this fast.

"Fire style: Raging flame" Making the hand signs again a flame erupted around the target. Cornering him he pulled out a kunai knife to end the fight.

"Kage Bushin?" He asked after the target disappeared in a puff of smoke. Eagle finishing with his opponent rushed to Kakashi's side.

"I thought you said he didn't know any Jutsu!" Kakashi rolled his eyes

"Use your Byakugan to locate him eagle, then I'll strike." Eagle called out the byakugan and searched the room.

"There! By the door!" Rushing towards the target the worst thing that could ever happen happened.

"Dog!" His knees gave out, chakra exhaustion.

"Did you-"Eagle asked with his serious voice, stupid Hyuga.

"Wind style, I just pushed my Sharingan a bit far, I'm fine." Lifting himself up he looked around for the target only to see him pinned down and being questioned by badger that very moment.

Angry he lost his chance to take lead but accepting that it would be rude to steal Badgers opponent and win he backed off to rest. _ I hope Rin is having less trouble than I am.._ He thought but smiled knowing this mission was now over and he could go home.

**All right! I know I'm horrible! I promised a chapter the next day but blah! It just couldn't happen! I got sick and was taking so much medication that possibly things would have turned out just awful! I'm no good at fighting scenes! This story to me is a soft sweet family story so fighting stuff will be limited so I ask that you forgive me here! I also realized I screwed up a little! I made Danzo the stand in for Minato because I forgot that the Sandaime would still be alive! Aha that's what I get for being super far in Shippuden. All in all I hope you enjoy this chapter I know it's not major baby Naruto as everyone likes but I had to do a Kakashi scene I just love him and I think he needed some time to shine. Next chapter Rin! So don't stop reading! xxxDR**


	8. Returning home with love

Rin held onto the hard chair she was sitting on. She had tried everything to take care of him on her own, she had brought him with her to the drug store looking for some medication, and she had given him a nice bath to try and cool him off.

It seemed to work for a time being but it never lasted long. Afraid at last she rushed to the hospital.

"Mrs. Hatake?" A nurse had entered the room silently but loud enough to break Rin from her thoughts.

"Yes is he all right!" The nurse eyed her for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Yes he will be fine. He needed a booster shot to help his body grow. You are his mother correct?" A hint of suspicion was in the nurse's voice making Rin feel more on edge than she already was.

"Th-that is correct." She said trying to straighten her back make herself seem bigger than she really was but it didn't shake the nurse at all.

"Then you should have brought him in earlier! Didn't your midwife mention these things to you after birth?" She had prepared herself for anything so this question didn't faze her in the slightest.

"She must have but, you must understand, this is my first child and either you're over protective of them or you just simply love them. I was caught up in the fact of being with him that I wasn't thinking properly." The nurse still looked at Rin in question but smiled any ways.

"I see, well he is perfectly fine now. Just a few days of relaxation and this medication and he should be healthy in no time. Please though in the future mark the dates for his vaccinations down so nothing like this happens again." Bowing her head Rin promised to do just that.

Entering the little room where baby Naruto was laying on his belly looking up at everyone smiling Rin finally let out that breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"He little man feeling all better?" He looked at her made a weird face and said

"Ka! Ka! Iiinn" Rin had picked the blonde up felt his forehead and knew he wasn't perfectly healthy but he would be.

"Iiinnn"He mumbled again Rin smiled brightly keeping her satisfaction in until she was away from the hospital.

"Yes Naru-chan that's my name, Rin." He mumbled her name off and on with bits of "ka." in there for her liking.

"Maybe Kakashi will be home soon. "She had stopped by a park the other children were playing while their parents showed up one by one to collect them for dinner.

Shaking her head Naruto started to cry and in her panic before she had forgotten all of his supplies at the house.

"Oh Naru-chan! Don't cry! We'll be home in a moment!" She didn't want to run afraid of dropping him so she was glad that her house was pretty close to where they were.

When she got there she opened the door to find Kakashi taking his ANBU mask off and turning to Rin with a smile in his eye.

"Welcome home! Where were you just now?" He said seeing that she looked kind of frazzled.

"No time! Be a sweetie and get me Naruto's bottle from the fridge while I check his diaper?" She had rushed from the living room to the baby room where she settled him down gently in fear of making him sicker than he already was. His diaper wasn't a major problem as she had figured it would be but a fresh one had settled the scream to a dull roar. Kakashi came bringing the nicely warmed bottle for the infant.

"Can I feed him?" Kakashi asked but Rin looked kind of worried.

"I think it's best that I do it for the moment." She took the bottle from his hand and turned towards the baby. Lifting him up to sit on her lap in the rocking chair Kakashi watched silently until it started to bother him.

"Are you going to tell me what I have done?" He said to Rin who was staring strongly at the baby in her arms.

"It's not something you did wrong it's…"She bit her lip hard hoping that would push back the tears.

"Rin?" He asked her kneeling down in front of her and the baby.

"I-I… I missed you, I missed you so much then Naruto got sick and you were gone! And I was so afraid!" She let the tears fall now.

"I'm home, and I'm not going anywhere else. I swear." She looked up at him, looked him right in the eye and asked

"How do you know? What if another mission happens and you're called out. You cannot refuse a direct order!" He sighed hoping she would let him finish.

"Actually I can." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. Reading it off to her it said;

"_By the order of Minato Namikaze Yonaime Hokage of the village Konahagakure Hatake Kakashi will be granted a period of leave from his duties as a Shinobi to the village until otherwise noted._" He stopped reading for a moment to look up at Rin who was now burping Naruto who seemed to be squirming in her arms.

"You see I sent a letter to Minato sensei the moment I found out about being sent in for missions so this should ensure I'm at home from now on. You won't ever have to go through this alone ever again." He patted the baby who was finally giving Rin what she wanted a burp, plus a bit of extra spit up but what could she do? Putting him on the floor she let him crawl around and play with things.

"He was sick?" She nodded her head

"He was supposed to go for his booster shots and I didn't know about that. He caught the fever about right after you left. He's fine now just needs to rest a lot more and take his medication. How was your mission?" He sighed and pulled his mask down to show Rin his face.

"Same old missions, though something strange happened… Gai knew about Naruto an how we were taking care of him…" Rin looked at Kakashi seriously this was news that shouldn't be getting around.

"People are bound to notice he doesn't look like either of us Rin." She had opened her mouth and found no voice to come with it.

"Not all kids look like their parents!" She said at last

"You're right, but 98.9% of them do." He shook his head but she refused to back down.

"Then let them think Naruto is the part of the 1.1% that don't." He smiled.

"Why don't we put this little guy into bed, I'm about ready for a nap myself." She smiled knowing his real meaning was that he wanted alone time to be with her.

"Sure thing." She picked him up and cradled him in her arms for a moment before placing him in his crib kissing his forehead.

"Good night Naru-chan, Sleep well and long okay?" She said to him as he looked at her.

"Good Night Naruto, we will see you in the _morning_, please." Rin laughed at that. They closed his door a fraction of the way before climbing into their own bed. He grabbed hold of her and pulled her close allowing her to rest her head upon his chest and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Kakashi?" She whispered

"Hnn" He said his eyes closed.

"I love you." He chuckled softly.

"I know I love you to."She closed her eyes as well listening to his heart beat knowing that with every beat he was alive and beside her and that made her the happiest girl in the entire world.

**Oh goodness it so late in the morning =.= . I just got a new lap top so I'm switching things over it's a pain as Shikamaru would said. I wrote this with quite a lot of heart in it. Though it still feels rough I am posting it any ways for you to see. Please be kind! If anyone has any ideas of situations Naruto can get into or any cute Kakashi Rin things you want or even some Minato/Kushina time let me know either review or message me :) Any ways **please** please** _please_**! R&R :D xxxDR**


	9. Kushina wants to go home

Kushina was lying in the bed curled up on her side; Minato hadn't come home for a while and there was nothing else to do but think, and thinking bothered her. She had her eyes closed trying to just draw blanks, darken her mind into nothing and sleep. It's what she has been doing for the past few weeks after all it should have been simple by now.

"Kushina, I'm back." She noted how he never said he was home when he returned to this place.

"Hnn."She said simply still trying to block out any light in her mind but it was failing and red was only tinting the edges.

"Are you alright?" His voice was hinted with worry making her kick herself for acting this way.

"Not really, but I'll make it." Her voice was raspy and hard making her close her mouth in hopes she wouldn't have to use it again.

She closed her eyes still trying to force that sleep but the extra weight that now shifted the bed made it even more difficult.

"I'm guessing the something that's bothering me is probably getting at you." He said trying to get her to look at him.

"If you're talking about politics then nope, you're wrong once again Minato." She again kicked herself, it wasn't his fault!

"I'm talking about Naruto Kushina." She opened her eyes and saw the letters pilled on her bed stand. Naruto had said his first words; apparently they were Ka and Iin. They were others names not theirs, not his parents' names. He had been sick, he had his first needles, had had his first tooth, he had his first alone time with each of them but it had all happened and she was not there. Everything was happening and fast at least it was back home.

Here everything had to be done in steps and procedures. While Minato sat in meetings all day she had to play guest to the ladies of the area, had to be nice and proper when really she wanted more than anything –other than seeing Naruto again- was to bash their heads together to knock the stupid out of them, but she thought more and came to a conclusion that it wouldn't do any difference, they'd still be stupid to her.

"What do you want to do Kushina?" Minato asked quietly placing his hand on her back while leaning over her body rubbing a soothing circle to calm her down.

"I want to go home." She said it softly probably the softest she had ever spoken but it sounded like she had screamed it to Minato.

"You don't like it here?" She felt his hand freeze where it was and wished he would continue but knew he was nervous.

"No, I don't. I have been moved already from one village to the next. I just want to go home." She rolled over and pulled him closer to her burying her head into his shirt she took in the smell of him it was that that calmed her down the most the smell of the one she loved.

"Soon my love, very soon." He held her close but it wasn't working this time.

"I want to go home now." She knew she was being childish but she couldn't help it.

"We can't go home now; I still have to finish a few more meetings and paper work. It has to be done properly or war could break out again." He sounded tired in fact he was tired but he did everything he could to spare his energy between his wife and the nagging counsel men.

"You have to stay, but I could go home… Even for just a bit!" She was no longer acting childish she was being childish.

"Kushina I.." He had started but was cut off.

"Just to check on him, make sure he's alright and to check on this happy little couple we set up! Make sure they are handling things fine!" She was desperately looking into his wonderful blue eyes hoping to God he would understand her need to see her, no their, son again. Though all this did was push him away a little.

"I get it. I'll arrange for you to be taken home tomorrow." He stood up suddenly and brushed his fingers through his golden locks.

"I've got some work to do; you had better get some rest if you're going home tomorrow." He didn't turn to her at all he just took a deep breath and exited the room leaving her there on the bed, worry and guilt sinking into her gut.

"Minato I…" But he had left already. She felt close to tears from both sadness of the kind of argument she had just started and from frustration of knowing that if she went home yes she got to see one of her boys but it meant she wouldn't see the other.

Minato sat down in his chair and cursed out loud, and that was something he hadn't done since the Fox attacked.

He hadn't meant to fight with her after all he missed Naruto just as much as she did! He was a father for peats sake! Even though he didn't carry the child with him for 10 months he did feel a strong connection to him! Kushina could drive him crazy sometimes if she wanted to! Placing his head in his hand he closed his eyes to think.

If Kushina was to go home tomorrow his inspiration and fighting will to stand up to those knuckle headed counsel men and sit through those dammed meetings would be going back to Konoha. And as much as he wanted to tell her no and hold her down until the feeling passed he knew that would harm her both her feelings, her heart and almost everything else with her. It also meant he would probably be sleeping on the couch for a few nights causing severe back pain.

No, all he could do now was take time to think as well as let her think. If by tomorrow morning she still wishes to go home he would not stop her.

Picking up his pen he pulled the closest document towards him and briefly looked it over. Sighing he slid his wrist to the bottom and signed where it told him to, he pulled several other towards him in the same manner doing the same movement before his mind gave up and fell into a happy world where his whole family was home again.

"Mina….Minato…Minato…"He heard a voice calling slowly opening his eyes he saw Kushina had pulled a chair up to his desk a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her hair braided down her back.

"Hmm?" He answered groggily.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." She tilted her head down to look at her beaten up nails she must have been chewing them. He smiled at her that had been an old habit of hers when something was bothering her.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You're just as worried about him as I am. Do you still want to go?" He pulled the blanket over his body tighter before remembering he didn't wrap one around himself Kushina was a blessing in his life.

"How much longer do you have before everything will be sorted out.." She looked back up at him a red strand had fallen from the braid.

"Not much longer, I swear." It was true only a few more meetings and the rest of this horrid paper work and they were free to return home.

"Then I think I can hold off. As you have said Naru-chan is in perfect hands so I…I want to stay with you if that's alright…" She must have thought long and hard about this so he smiled.

"It would be my pleasure to have you stay by my side." She stood up and pulled him to his feet embracing him tightly.

"I'll always be by your side, forever." He pulled her closer than they already were.

"The feeling is mutual." Kissing her once before he looked into her smiling eyes.

"Why don't we get some sleep tomorrow is almost here." She didn't answer him but pulled him by the hand towards their bedroom closing the door behind him.

**Hey there everyone! I work tomorrow and its 4 Am! Yay! =.=. Thank you for the review Maelynae** ** I tried to write it as best I could for you ^^. I know no baby Naru in this one but the parents need to be heard from sometimes right! Or have you guys forgotten about them! D: I'm tired forgive me! This chapter is actually an inspiration from a story a read by the author Carry2sky. I recommend her stuff :) please R&R guys! I take suggestions! :D well enjoy the chapter! xxxDR**


	10. Naruto and the park

Something was wrong, that was clear only by the smoke filling the dusty streets and a random fire started over roof tops burning the village everyone loved. Minato cried out for his wife and child trying to reach them but slowly the light in Kushina's eyes dulled and Naruto stopped crying.

Minato's world was spinning out of control and no matter how hard he tried to stop it, things were starting to dim. Black out lined the edges of his vision as he tried to keep himself awake but the land of shadows called him stronger and stronger by the moment he was running out of time!

He screamed their names hoping beyond hope they were alive enough to hear him but he doubted it now. Closing his own eyes letting the world of shadows take over feeling its purr of welcome as his body hit the ground allowing everything to vanish as long as he was with them he thought in the end; he would no longer care about anything else.

"Minato?" His eyes opened suddenly before they darted around the room confused on where he was.

"Relax, I'm here. What's wrong?" Her voice was soft but hardened. She seemed worried but she was a master of masking her feelings, just as he was.

"Nothing I- I just had a nightmare, nothing much." He closed his eyes once more recalling the dream that had plagued him for nights on end

"Minato talk to me, please." She was kneeling in front of him now. Oh how many times had he done that to her when she was hurting.

"I dreamt… For the past few, no for a while now; I have been seeing that night over and over again. Though every time somehow we never make it." She knew what that night meant. It was the night Naruto was born.

"But we did make it. Minato, I'm here still. As much as I wish I wasn't _here _I am. Naruto's fine. After all, isn't that what you keep telling me?" He knew she was right. Before leaving he had left his students with an important mission. Taking care of his child, his joy, his heart, and for the sake of their lives they wouldn't mess that one up.

"You're right; I'm just getting tired of being here." She nodded her head sympathetically understanding his feelings.

"Me to, but we'll be going home soon right?" He looked into her violet blue eyes and smiled reassuringly, not just to reassure her but for him as well.

"Yes, we'll be home soon." And his heart will be complete once more.

**_Meanwhile…._**

She didn't know what was wrong with them but something was up for sure. Kakashi and Naru-chan who have been getting along so well for the past few weeks were glaring daggers at each other.

"Naru-chan, please open your mouth." Rin said pleadingly.

"No!" She took that opportunity to shove the mush past his two teeth into his mouth.

"See was that so bad?" He turned his head and glared at her instead.

"Kakashi, can you please eat the rest of your toast, it's getting cold." He looked at her and before he could open his moth to complain she grabbed the half eaten piece and shoved it in his mouth.

Surprise was visible on his face before she sighed shaking her head at the man

"You forgot you mask dear." Patting the lower half of his face subconsciously and scowling he stood quickly and vanished leaving the left over toast to fall to the floor.

"No Rin you don't have to babysit today it's your off day." She mumbled to herself sarcastically.

Kakashi had promised to take Naruto out to the park and allow Rin a day _off _as he put it. Though through an argument Rin had the pleasure of missing just before bed, Naruto and Kakashi decided neither of them would speak to each other. Somewhere between there and now Naruto had learned the word no.

Sighing to herself she cleaned up the messy table looking over once and a while to see the baby making noises and not eating his mush. Once everything was relatively clean and dishes were put away Naruto chose that moment to demand his formula drink.

He started to cry and squirm around in his high chair alerting Rin to a time limit before he exploded. Though Rin was use to these tantrums and had it made and heated before he could even start his wail.

"Hey Naru-chan, how would you like to go to the park?" He looked up at her his blue eyes widening but his moth was full of the drink to answer her.

"Let me go get you dressed and we'll be on our way then." She said happily glad to have found something to take the baby out of his darkening mood.

When they were set and ready to go Rin lifted Naruto up into her arms giving him a soother to suck on before locking the front door.

"You ready Naru-chan?" He looked at her eyes wide and curious to the world around him making her smile. As they walked the short distance to the park she saw other mothers out right now with their children.

"Mrs. Hatake!" A pale pink hair woman called while racing towards her she carried a small baby in her arms. Walking right behind her was a Hyuga also carrying her child.

"Ah Mrs. Haruno, Mrs. Hyuga, what a pleasure it is to see you both!" Rin said trying to keep her eye brow from twitching.

"Now who is this cutie here?" She pointed towards Naruto who only looked at them with big blue eyes before giving a smile making his soother drop to the ground.

"Ah! Thi-this is Naruto." Rin said quickly before dropping down to pick up the soother that was now lying abandoned in the dirt.

"Awww, what a cutie! This is Sakura and that's Lady Hinata." Mrs. Haruno said pointing towards her child and the other.

"I didn't know you were pregnant Mrs. Hatake. Weren't you and Mr. Hatake just married?" A small blush had started to crawl up Rins face it was true, her and Kakashi had only been married for about a year now.

"Yes that's true but…Things happen I guess?" She tried to sound certain of herself but couldn't help the quiver in her voice.

"Right, but I don't remember seeing you pregnant ever around the village." Mrs. Haruno said with a puzzled look on her face. The group moved towards a bench where Sakura and Naruto were making loud noises at each other while the tiny Hinata slept peacefully.

"I didn't know I was for a while, it was rather a surprise to both of us but here he is!" She smiled awkwardly hoping they would drop the subject but apparently this was shocking news to Mrs. Haruno.

"I could have sworn though that I saw you in the drug store buying pads for yourself quite a while ago." Mrs. Hyuga said raising one of her perfect eye brows.

"I-" Rin started before Naruto started to cry out demanding food. Time had passed quite quickly meaning lunch time was upon her blonde bundle of fun.

"Excuse me for a moment." Rin said while pushing Naruto into a different position so she could open her bag and get the bottle of mixed formula for the boy.

"Aren't you going to breast feed him?" Mrs. Haruno asked smiling at Rin.

"Uhmm I…" She started before Mrs. Hyuga caught her blush and laughed.

"There's no need to be embarrassed! We're all mothers here!" Rin knowing full well she couldn't do such a thing had to make up an excuse quick!

"I'm just not comfortable doing it out in public, that's why I bring these guys with me." She said while pointing to the bottle in Narutos hand. Sakura was grabbing it at the same time making Naruto look up and glare at her resulting in her tearful screech.

"I never thought a baby could glare!" Mrs. Haruno said while now trying to calm her own child.

"I know children usually copy from the parent they are closest to and at this age it's usually their mother." Mrs. Hyuga said mater-of-factly while giving Rin a look of disapproval.

"I- you see, I didn't." She started but was interrupted.

"Ah so this is where you both disappeared off to." Kakashi was standing behind them now his hand on her shoulder and one upon Narutos head making the child glare hard at the man.

"Oh I haven't forgotten either child." He glared right back at him before the baby pulled out the bottle and laughed.

"I see, so he copies his father after all." Mrs. Hyuga said shaking her head.

"The strongest ones always do." He looked towards Mrs. Hyuga's child making her blush at the unintended insult.**(1)**

"Why don't we go home now, I'm tired of them already!" Kakashi whispered in her ear making her smile.

"You're right." She packed her bag while passing Naruto over to Kakashi to carry for a while but couldn't help but smile at them as Kakashi said

"Why don't we make a truce. I'll let you sleep with your stuffies but they can't be in the bed with you. Rin will kill me if I do! So why don't I put them right beside your crib so you can see and touch them but they won't get either of us in trouble!" The baby nodded his head but probably to something completely different.

Rin laughed at them as they walked home knowing her two boys had somehow fixed their problem and in a record time! Dinner hadn't even been made yet and they were friends already! Nothing could go wrong.

**Hey there everyone! It's been a while! So I put some Minato in there and some story. I tried to write in Kakashi's thoughts. Kind of stepping into his mind and writing. We'll if there is stuff you don't get I'm going to try and explain it right now. **

**The insult. I have no probs with Hinata, actually I prefer her quite a lot! But I was trying to make fun of her mom and dad. We all know that Hinata wasn't that strong in first series so I used Kakashi's dry sense of humor to say that Hinata wasn't strong like her father but rather weak like her mother. No hate intended I don't even have a problem with the Hyuga family, I'm just writing nothing more or less. **

**Oh one more thing! This story has to end some point… I know as sad as that is I can't keep Minato and Kushina away forever! So I was thinking of writing a sequel to have him growing up with his family, Rin and Kakashi. Tell me what you thing guys! Well enjoy the chapter and please please please! R&R! Bye bye! xxxDR**


	11. Children and Rain

"What time is it…" Rin asked though she knew neither of them wanted to look at the clock.

"I don't know, about 4:30?" Kakashi groaned while opening his good eye to peak blurrily at the clock.

"Then why is he awake!?" Rin asked no one in particular before dropping down face first into the pillow with a sad attempt to wake herself up some.

"I think it's Kushina's fault, That unusual chakra they have must set some kind of internal clock with in them." Kakashi mumbled yet still refusing to open his eye.

"Well, I wish he would turn it off!" She groaned just as loudly.

"Let him cry himself back to sleep, Okay?" Kakashi asked her knowing she would agree. Although half an hour had passed and it only seemed Naruto's screaming got louder per minute.

"Forget it. I'm up." She couldn't keep the irritation from her voice but they both knew it wasn't directed at anyone. Lifting herself up once more while her eyes remained closed she braved the cold of the morning air and ran for her bath robe hanging on the closet door before walking to Naruto's room to see what was the problem.

When she got there the blond child was giving her a stare of bright blue stating he had been up for quite some time. His eyes still had tears threatening to fall should she chose to leave him again, sighing she picked the boy up and smiled brightly.

"How about we go start on some breakfast little man." He just grabbed at her hair in hopes to make her walk faster.

Making it to the kitchen she sat him down in his chair and risked a glance out the window to see what she was expecting, dark sky but without stars or the moon to brighten it due to the rain that was pouring down upon the land.

"This really sucks little man." She sighed while heating up his formula to the perfect temperature. Naruto on the other hand was zoned right out staring at the window as the rain fell Rin couldn't help but hope after his breakfast drink he would fall back asleep for a few more hours.

Giving the baby his bottle he gripped it strongly and sucked it quickly.

"You're getting so big Naru-chan. Kushina probably misses you though.." She knew it was coming; pretty soon Minato and Kushina were going to come home and want their baby back.

Although Rin knew it was for the better if he did go back home, Minato was an amazing father when he wanted to be and Kushina would be the most stubborn and strong mother around, she couldn't help but think the house they had been living in would be too quite without his little sounds to fill it.

While Rin was thinking quietly to herself Naruto had finished his bottle and was slowly falling back to sleep. Finally noticing him she couldn't help but smile, life was never boring with this little guy around.

Carrying him back to bed she watched him get comfy before she turned off the light and closed his door silently.

When she crawled back into bed with Kakashi he opened his eye acknowledging she had returned before smiling.

"I was just about to get up and come looking for you." He said after closing his eye.

"No need, he just feel back asleep for a bit longer." She said closing her eyes as well

"Good, I hope he sleeps till noon." Kakashi said knowing full well Naruto was going to give them close to 2 more hours if they were lucky.

"Doesn't matter, next time he screams it's your turn." She smiled softly as he chuckled before wrapping his arms around her pulling Rin closer.

"Next time we'll do it together, sound good?" She just signed knowing that tomorrow was a new morning and depending on the time that promise might be kept.

"Alright, though He'll be going home soon…"She opened her eyes thinking about this once more as sleep was fading quickly from her mind.

"Yeah I know." Was all Kakashi said but it was enough to catch her attention and make her roll over in his arms.

"Kakashi I have been talking about this for years now, and after having Naruto here with us for so long I just.. I can't stand the house to be silent anymore!" She looked into his open eye while the other was closed and resting on the pillow.

"Rin…"He said knowing where this was going.

"Kakashi listen to me here." She rolled into a comfortable position resting her head on her hand with her elbow in the pillow.

"I have seen you with Naru and I know you'll be a great father! And I want to be the world's best mother, to a baby that I can call mine knowing that no matter what he'll stay in our arms. Kakashi, I want children of my own." She stared him straight in his eye refusing to back away; Kakashi smiled his smile and sighed.

"Well I will be assigned missions once Sensei is back and probably get a new team in a few years so things maybe crazy…"He trailed off giving her room to either interrupt or wait, she chose the first.

"Yeah I know it will be crazy but I think we can handle it!" She was so enthusiastic at this point, usually Kakashi just passed it off and said they would talk about it later but never did.

"I guess this settles it then, I can't start my missions knowing you'll be home all by yourself.." Rin opened her mouth to defend what she believed before hearing him leaving her there moth open wide and all.

"You mean…You're agreeing with me?" She was so shocked this didn't seem like Kakashi at all, usually he would think about this for hours then come up with a plan but now he just seemed to agree.

"Yeah, and stop looking at me like that! I have been thinking about it as well.. for a while…since Naruto started to not be so annoying.." He looked kind of embarrassed now but that made her blush in happiness.

"Well we can't do anything right now." She stated matter-of-factly making him raise his eyebrow.

"Naruto will be up soon and I seriously don't want Kushina finding out we neglected him for our own happy time!" She said that like it was the most obvious thing ever but Kakashi wouldn't take that.

"We have about an hour." And that was all he said before he pushed Rin down on the bed.

"And if he wakes up?" she whispered while laceing her fingers with his.

"He'll fall back asleep quickly." Kakashi all but purred before kissing Rin on that rainy morning.

**Hey there everyone! It's been a while! All with school tuition giving me the biggest headache, my nephew being born (he's a perfect angel by the way) and life in general. Here is another chapter : )**

**I wanted to show some more RinxKakashi ness but still keep sweet Naru-chan in the picture as well :D Well don't forget to R&R I would love some feed back :) xxxDR**


	12. Little Messes and a Bath

"What a good baby you're being Naru-chan." Rin cooed to the little blond boy she was giving a bath to. Naruto just knawed on his fingers a bit but had a smile on his face.

Rin took the baby shampoo and washed his hair making him giggle when she rubbed it into his head Rin couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Alright now time to rinse.." She said tilting his body back but holding him securely. Once she had washed his hair she allowed him to play in the small tub for a bit as she gathered up his things needed for drying. Placing his baby towel closer to the tub and putting his fresh diaper and clothes on the bathroom counter she smiled and pulled him out into the cold air. Naruto squirmed a bit in her arms wanting to get warmer Rin laughed once more.

"Alright Mr. Impatient I'm getting your towel." She wrapped him up nice and dried him all off he was a baby that wanted to move Rin wasn't sure if she would be surprised or not if he started to crawl soon enough. She sure hoped he didn't start until Kushina and Minato were home, she knew they wouldn't want to miss that land mark in his life.

"Ne Naru-chan, how would you feel about Kakashi and me giving you a cousin to play with?" She asked him poking his nose to get his attention.

Naruto made some baby noises and said "Ka!" in response.

"Did you actually expect him to answer you?" Kakashi said from the doorway.

"I do like to hear his opinion every once in a while, you should try listening to him?" She countered with a smirk making Kakashi roll his eye.

"In case you haven't noticed I have been listening to him." He said picking up the little onsie that Rin had picked out for him it was all fluffy and warm with fox ears and a tail on it. Kakashi raised his brow at it but Rin just giggled.

"I bought that the other day, I think it's rather fitting for him don't you think?" She said and Kakashi gave a smile through his eye.

"Too fitting if you ask me…" He said but put it down. They both fell into a comfortable silence while Rin was busy putting a diaper on the baby when the doorbell rang. Rin stood up and decided to pass the baby over to Kakashi to deal with for the moment.

"I'll be right back Naru. " She said patting his head and walking out of the bathroom with a shout of "Coming!"

Kakashi didn't want to get the kid dressed since Rin would want to see the finished result of her new clothing for the boy so he put him own to it in the sink facing the mirror.

"That's you Naruto." Kakashi said pointing towards the mirror where the baby put his hands on his mouth opening up and he began to make sounds towards his reflection.

Kakashi laughed at his actions until the baby reached over and grabbed something,

"What's that Naru?" He asked a moment too late when the kid opened up the object for a pile of powder to poof out everywhere all over the kid. Naruto laughed but Kakashi paled Rin had just bathed him.

It only got worse when he turned his back to grab a clean towel to try and wipe the powder off of the kid only to turn back around and see red lipstick now covered his face and a part of the mirror. Trying to now wipe off the lip stick from the kids hands, his face and the mirror as well as him being covered in a beige powder Kakashi was freaking out.

Kakashi a seasoned war veteran was now more afraid of his angry wife then a bloody battle oh how his life had begun to change. He rubbed as fast as he could to clean up the mess only for the make up to smear all over making it worse than it was before.

"That was the neighbors they brought us over some fresh vegetables so I'm thinking of making a soup for dinner tomorrow." She started with a smile but stopped suddenly when she saw Naruto and Kakashi.

She placed her hand to her forehead her brow twitching and a tick appeared over her head in annoyance.

"I leave the room for only 15 minutes… Do I even want to know?" She asked looking down at Kakashi who gulped and held the kid knowing she wouldn't do anything if he had Naruto in his arms.

"It was an accident, he's just like his mother I swear it!" He said in his defence but Rin wasn't having any of it. She smiled sweetly took the baby out of his arms with a blinding speed and hit the Kakashi over the head. The bump that grew was impressive and he put his hand up towards it.

Rin sighed and smiled at the kid sheepishly "Looks like you get another bath Mister." She said Kakashi sat down on the toilet lid and watched as she undressed the kid and re-ran a warm bath for the little guy.

"Just like his mother I swear it, can't keep his hands off of anything!" Kakashi said with a pout, Rin rolled her eyes stood up to Kakashi's level and kissed his forehead.

"But we wouldn't have it any other way." And that was all settled both Kakashi had learned a lesson that night for Rin never leave Kakashi in charge of watching the baby in the bathroom and for Kakashi it was to never let the kid near anything that might cause a mess while out of Rin's sight. Either way they both smiled as the baby splashed loudly in the water and Rin cleaned the make-up mess off of his body.

Once he had finished his second bath of the night and was officially cleaned off Rin dressed him up in his new clothing and cooed at how cute the baby was demanding Kakashi to get a camera to document the moment. When he returned he took the picture with a smile.

"Kushina's going to love this!" Rin laughed but Kakashi shook his head.

"Minato will post it in his office before she even gets the chance to fully appreciate it." He said knowingly.

"Then we'll make a lot of copies so everyone's happy." Once that was agreed upon the put the baby in his crib where he watched the toys above him twirl before falling into a soft sleep all warm in his new cloths.

**Hello there everyone! I haven't looked at this story in forever! So I started college and now I'm almost finished college :) I start placement in January and graduate in April. So for this chapter I'm so sorry it's short but I'm going to be honest, I haven't watched Naruto in a very long time. I'm working with One Piece right now and focusing on my story "Beginnings of a Future Pirate King." So that is where my main attention will be. I won't guarantee this story a chapter constantly but here is one any ways :) I'll let you all go thanks for reading and keep well guys! DR**


End file.
